


so here we are

by suchasoftersin



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchasoftersin/pseuds/suchasoftersin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mehdi waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so here we are

Mehdi knew it was coming, Pedro knew as well. Actually, every one knew and probably just didn’t say anything because it’s the kind of thing that you don’t talk about. No one wanted to bring it up, no one wanted the kind of pain it would more than likely bring, so they pretended it didn’t exist. Except that it was hard for Pedro to do that because it was his life, damnit, he couldn’t just pretend it was all okay. The sad part was he did anyway, pretend it was okay and then locked away in his own room at night, he cried.

It made Mehdi cry, too, although Pedro didn’t know. Pedro didn’t know a lot about Mehdi anymore, like that he spent most of his time walking through Pedro’s house or sitting in his chair at Ed Banger HQ when he wasn’t visiting Neil. He knew that Pedro didn’t sleep until the moon was high in the sky or sometimes not at all, he knew that Pedro stared at the tv even though he used to hate watching it before. Most of all, though, Mehdi knew the reason why Pedro cried. 

He wished that he could reach out and touch him, comfort him in some way, but he couldn’t. Over the years, he’d picked up on a way to at least try and make things better. Sometimes he’d focus really hard and be able to move things, just enough that Pedro noticed and looked around the room once with confusion, to tell him that he was near. Sometimes he’d yell as loud as he could, a foot away from the taller man, until Pedro furrowed his brows and looked his direction without seeing him. Sometimes, more often than not, he’d lay in Pedro’s bed in the dark and just listen to him breathe.

He knew it was coming, the way that Pedro’s sleep was fitful enough to prove it. He stood next to the bed, looking down at him and afraid to crawl into the bed because he was afraid of everything right now. He knew this day would come but now that it had, he was scared. Pedro was scared, too, he kept wrestling with the sheets but his breath wouldn’t come any quicker. It’s like suffocating, only your lungs don’t beg for the air but you know they should and that scares you even more. 

Finally, Mehdi reached out to just touch Pedro’s face, to try and comfort somehow. He was surprised to find that instead of passing through, his hand landed on solid skin for the first time in years. Surprised, he only stared as his finger danced on Pedro’s cheekbones. It made Pedro’s eyelids flutter and so he continued, slow strokes, afraid to touch anywhere else but his face. 

“It’s okay.” His voice sounded so foreign to his own ears but for the first time, it seemed like Pedro could hear him even while he was whispering. It made the man calm, his body relaxing and his breath even more shallow than before. It was coming. “Pedro, it’s okay. I’ll be here the whole time. I won’t leave.” Mehdi hadn’t babbled in years, he stopped when he realized that no one could hear him. Now Pedro could hear him and he couldn’t stop the words from coming, “I’ll be here when you wake up, too.” That soothed his best friend even more because now his chest was barely moving, Mehdi couldn’t see the breaths in his lungs by watching.

It happened so fast even though Mehdi knew it was hours. He ended up kneeling beside the bed, his hand wrapped around Pedro’s even though he wasn’t there anymore. He was still afraid, he’d made promises he wasn’t sure he could keep to the man now. The truth is he didn’t know what was going to happen, he just wanted it to play out that way.

“You did stay.” The voice shocks him so much that he turns around and there’s Pedro, head tilted to the side with a light smile. He doesn’t look a day over 30. “I’m happy.” If Pedro’s happy, then Mehdi is, too. He’s waited for this day for years.


End file.
